True Darkness
True Darkness (真の闇, Shin no Yami) is a dangerous and forbbiden magic used by Valentine Milo and his signature magic which earned him his title. This magic allows him to shapeshift into the demonic entity known as the true darkness. Ritual In order to obtain such a dangerous magic, one must find to the darkest cave he/she can find in the area of his/her birth and live in it for 5 weeks without leaving the cave at all. After 5 weeks, the darkness of the cave will begin to form into a solid and demonic form that overlaps the person and will merge with the person's very soul and body, thus obtainning the power of True Darkness. Usage The main usage of True Darkness is allowing the user to shapeshift parts of his body into the demonic entity of true darkness, such as growing black tentacles from his back, extra limbs that have dark grey skin layers that give a metallic appearance with red flesg under the skin layers and eyes that are always green and have narrow pupils, grow green spikes on any part of the users body, grow demonic wings with spikes, eyes and even a mouth on it, and even be able to create weapons using this ability. When the user transforms his entire body into true darkness, the apearance can d iffer in many ways, the user's skin become dark grey with layers of skin on each other strengthenning the metallic appearance, the fingers become sharp claws, the user's eye become glow green with sharp pupils, the user's face becomes hidden with one large layer of dark grey skin that can be mistaken for a mask. The user's clothing are also affected by this magic, as they become black in color and grow spikes on some areas. Along with the shapeshifting ability, the user can also regenerate by shapeshifting his/her body back to how it was before however the pain still remains because the wound was merely shapeshifted as if it never happened. As mentioned before, the user can shapeshift his body parts even when he is still completely normal in his/her form, which makes this magic of great use for surprise attacks. Weaknessess & Side Effects Despite this magic's great power it grants the user, it still has its weaknessess and side effects, the first major weakness is the fact that the entity the user obtains the magic from is infact an evil and dark entity that will try and keep the user fighting even if it pushes the user above his/her limits by giving the user a fake feeling of vast and limitless power, though strong willed users can overcome that weakness. A major side effect of the magic is that the more the user uses this magic without resting, the more a killer intend grows inside him to the degree the user will go mad with power making the user push his/her power to the limit and above which is why using this magic should not be overused. However, the one weakness and side effect that the user should absolutely avoid, is how the u ser's negative emotions; fear, anger, despair and depression, can cause the entity to grow stronger making it able to control the user's mind and body until the user is stopped by someone or if the user overcomes his/her emotions. When the entity does begin to possess the user, it will tkae on a more monsterous form, becoming pitch black in color, growing numerous spikes and tentacles on different parts of the body, eye color turning yellow, claws growing longer and teeth becoming sharper and longer. When this happens the entity will have absolute control over the user but as mentioned before, can be stopped by someone or if the user overcomes his/her emotions. Spells 'True Darkness Blade '(真の闇の刃, Shin no Yami no Ha): Several black tentacles form from Val's sleeves and form on his hand taking the form of a sword, the tentacles then take a form similar to a sword only with demonic features and still keeping it's black, red and green colors. The blade is green, without a hand guard or a hilt only a blade that Val holds in his hand without injuring him. 'True Darkness Scythe '(真の闇の鎌, Shin no Yami no Kama): Tentacles form in a form of scythe and then solidify into an actual dark scythe with green lights glowing in certain parts, the scythe's blade is green, and the base that the scythe comes from has a green eye from each side. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Red Magic Abilities Category:Black Magic Abilities Category:Magic